


Lessons

by Kimberly2704



Category: Jugenea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly2704/pseuds/Kimberly2704
Kudos: 3





	Lessons

“Why are you laughing?” Judy couldn’t stop and held her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“I’m sorry, Gene, I”, she was still laughing, even harder now, and he was starting to feel a little offended, “It’s just … This might be how you do it in the theatre but in pictures you have to … “ she was looking for the right words, “really kiss, you know? They can see when you’re faking it.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem right to me … Are you sure?”

“Of course, there’s nothing to it, really.”

Gene still didn’t seem to be fully convinced.

“Maybe it would help if we practised.” Judy suggested.

“What? Come on Judy, I know how to kiss.”

“Oh, you do? Seemed like you could use a little help.” She answered with a coy smile. Gene had to laugh now as well, the whole situation was just ridiculous. He placed his hand on his forehead in embarrassment and shook his head,

“I made a fool of myself, didn’t I?” Judy stepped towards him and placed her hand on his arm.

“Oh don’t be silly - you didn’t know any better … So, would you like to try again?”

“Okay. So what am I supposed to do?”

Judy got closer to him and put her arms carefully around his neck.

“Just relax, let me show you what I mean.”

Slowly she leaned in and placed her lips upon his. Gene could feel them opening against his and her tongue lightly touched his as she pulled him closer against her body. All he could do was hope that she couldn’t feel his heart pounding in his chest. Feeling her and tasting her this way was better than he could have ever imagined. The feelings he had for her since the day they met only deepened with each caress of her tongue, each suck on his lips and each soft moan that escaped her mouth and it made it impossible for Gene to deny them to himself any longer. He knew he was falling for her - hard.  
Judy put one hand on his chest and looked up at him smiling. Eventually he found his words again,

“Was that better?”

She patted his chest and answered, “Yeah, I think I can work with that.” She got on her toes and gave him a small peck on the lips before turning away.

“You’re terrible”, he chuckled.

“So, I think we’ve expanded our horizons enough for today. Call it a day?”

“Alright.”

They walked back to their trailers together in silence and stopped when they reached hers.

“Do you feel better now about shooting the scene tomorrow?”

“Oh, I feel better, alright.” He teased.

“Oh come on, that was nothing. It’s just what you have to do for pictures. If the scene calls for a kiss, you kiss. If it calls for you to cry, you cry - simple as that.”

“I know, honey. You’re really good at this.” Gene leaned in to kiss her goodbye. “Thanks for your help, see you tomorrow.” He said before he walked away.

“Yeah, see you then.”

Judy closed the door of her trailer and let out a deep sigh as she leaned against it. She didn’t let it show then and hoped he didn’t notice it but she enjoyed that kiss way too much. Part of her had hoped it would be like that but the other part had feared it. She didn’t want to develop any more feelings for him than she already had.  
Judy had to admit she had a crush on him ever since she saw him on that stage on Broadway. He was the most graceful man she had ever seen - his body was just beautiful and the way he moved so effortlessly made her weak in the knees. And not only that, he was also the nicest man she had ever met. He was attentive and when they would talk he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. But when she learned he was in a committed relationship Judy was very careful to not let it go beyond an infatuation. She couldn’t do that anymore, she always seemed to fall for guys that were either already taken or seemed to only like the image of her but not really her as a person and she knew she didn’t want to get hurt again.  
But the memory of his lips on hers still sent tingles throughout her entire body and she came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with enjoying herself a little bit while shooting for the picture lasted - she would keep her feelings under control. Touching her lips she let out a giggle, tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.  
___________________________

It was the most fun she had ever had while filming a picture and with each day their bond that had been there from the very beginning grew even stronger. She helped him whenever he had difficulties and stood up for him whenever Berkely decided he wanted to take his moods out on him again. And he helped her with her dancing. She noticed the looks of admiration he would give her during the long hours of rehearsals whenever she picked up a new step particularly fast and it made her heart flutter a little.  
They could talk about anything and everything and it would never get boring. They could talk about serious stuff and laugh their heads off in the next moment. And he was the only one that silence didn’t feel uncomfortable with - this was a big deal for her.  
If things had been different Judy knew that he would have been her perfect match, everything fit. But when she learned he and Betsy were expecting a baby she knew that the ship had ultimately sailed. Gene had told her things weren’t always easy between Betsy and him but she sure didn’t want to get in the way of the family he was building. She would have to settle for friendship and told herself that she would be okay with that.

_____________________

“So are you looking forward to seeing yourself on the screen for the first time?”

“Oh, don’t make me think about it”, he chuckled “I’m actually quite nervous. So many important people will see this who will decide about my future career … They might just think I’m a major flop.”

“You’re not though, you know. Give yourself some credit. Trust me. They will love you. I know these things.”

“Oh you do?” He asked with a grin.

“Yes. You will thank me for bringing you here later.”

They stopped when they reached her trailer.

“Will you do me a favour?”

“Anything Springtime.”

“Would you and Betsy pick me up later?”

“Betsy isn’t coming but of course. What about David though?”

“What about Betsy?”

“She’s visiting some friends, she won’t be home until tonight. So? Why isn’t he coming?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She waved her hand, “Thanks for picking me up, see you later, okay?” She wanted to get inside but Gene held her back.

“Judy, it’s me, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing special. I got angry because he’s never home and never really wants to spend time with me. When he said he would be away for the weekend again we got into a fight. End of story.”

“I’m sorry Judy.”

“It’s fine really. We’re gonna have fun tonight alright?” Gene could see she was trying to smile her worries away. He knew things haven’t been the best between David and her for quite some time now and he knew how tired she was of it.

“Yes, yes we will.”

“Good, see you then.” She kissed his cheek and went inside.

________________________________________________

She knew it, they did like him. And how could they not? She knew he was perfect since she saw him perform on that stage. She was so happy for him when she saw all of the executives coming up to him, shaking his hand and congratulating him. During the whole preview she could feel how uncomfortable he was seeing himself on the big screen for the first time and she had placed his hand on his, trying to comfort him. Seeing how relieved he felt now made her so happy.

When he turned and his eyes fell on her he smiled widely and she walked up to him and before she could think too much about it reached up and kissed him. It was a pretty chaste kiss, after all they were surrounded by lots of people, but nevertheless she tried to put all the love she had for him into it as she let her lips linger on his for just a moment longer. He seemed a little flustered when she stepped back and she just grinned at him.

“See, you better trust me the next time.”

______________________________________

When he pulled into her driveway she could feel her mood change. She had dreaded this moment for the longest time and here it was. They would have to say their goodbyes. Both of them didn’t know how to put into words what they were feeling and they stayed silent for a bit.

“I’m really gonna miss you Judy.” He said with a sad look in his eyes.

“We’ll still see each other all the time.”

“Yeah, but not every day. I really enjoyed working with you.”

“Good, I really would have hated it if you regretted coming to Hollywood.”

“Never.” He said and looked deep into her eyes and as he took her hands in his he continued,

“Thank you so much Judy, you have no idea how much you’ve helped me - I really couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me blush.”

“No, I mean it.”

“It was nothing, I just didn’t think it was fair how you were treated. I would have done it for anybody.”

“For anybody?”

“Well, I’d have to like them of course.”

“Oh, so you like me?”

She gave him a look and he snickered as he got out of the car. He went around it to help her out and led her up to the door. Neither of them really knew what to say. They didn’t want the night, let alone this chapter of their lives, to end.

“I like you more than you’ll ever know Gene.” She said with a sad smile around her lips. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had trouble looking for the right words.

“Well, I should probably get inside.” She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek but as she wanted to turn he held her back.

“Will you give me one last kissing lesson?”

She giggled. “So, that kiss after the preview wasn’t enough for you, huh?”

Gene shook his head no and when she moved into him he didn’t think twice as he took her face in his hands and leaned in, carefully nudging her lips open with his. He could feel her gasp into his mouth and she let out a faint sound as he deepened the kiss. At first he didn’t mean to, he just wanted to kiss her one last time but as soon as their tongues touched all of his resolutions and willpower went out of the window. He let his hands wander to her waist to pull her closer against his body.

Judy’s lips still hovered over his when she found her voice again.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” The breath created from her words tingled against his lips and a shiver ran down his spine. He let out a low grunt. He needed her, now.

“Let’s get inside.”

She opened the door in a hurry and pulled him in. Gene took her in his arms again and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’m not ready for this night to be over Judy.”

“Neither am I”, she breathed as he let his hands trail over her body.

“Let me be with you”, he whispered huskily against her ear. Judy was unable to say another thing and could only nod in agreement but it was enough for him as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs all the while still finding her mouth to kiss her.  
When he reached one of the guest bedrooms he let her down and kicked the door shut with his foot before placing her on the edge of the bed. He reached behind to unzip her dress and pulled it down while kissing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. She was so beautiful to him and her skin was just delicious. He pulled her back up and let her dress fall to the ground while undoing her bra. When it fell down he looked at her awestruck.

“Jesus Christ.” She grinned but ignored him. She only leaned in and whispered, 

“I think you have far too many clothes on, honey.”

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants before he helped her and lifted it off of his head. She let her hands move over his chest hair and then down to his stomach until she reached his belt. He could barely contain himself as she stroked his aching arousal through his pants and Judy could see the goosebumps forming on his skin. He quickly got rid of his pants and tossed them to the side before taking her in his arms again, pushing her towards the bed with hungry kisses.  
Feeling him against her like this was more than she had ever hoped for and better than she had ever dreamt. She moaned in delight when his kisses moved down to her chest.

“I love your freckles.” He whispered as he seemed to kiss each one of them. She could feel his cock pressing against her and it made her delirious. She tried to reach for him but he took her hand in his and kissed it.

“Let me love you Judy, just relax.”

Eventually he reached his target and removed her panties. She arched her back off the bed and almost let out a scream as his tongue found her wetness, licking her with feather light strokes and massaging her bum.

“You’re so delicious darling.”

Feeling the vibration of his voice against her folds almost sent her over the edge and when he started to suck on her pearl she knew she wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. When he heard her breathing starting to get heavier he got back up and moved over her, placing a hot kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips but she was too far gone to even care, everything felt delicious right now. 

Gene could feel Judy shudder when he entered her and she let out a moan. She felt so tight and snug around him that he feared he wouldn’t last long so he remained still for a moment taking in every sensation she caused him. Gene could feel her become impatient as she started rolling her hips against him but he held her down.

“Baby wait.”

“Oh God, I can’t … please -”

“Look at me.”

When she did she fell into his eyes and she could see everything; the love for her that he had not yet put into words and the admiration on his face. Judy had never been as happy as she was in this moment. She smiled at him and whimpered in pleasure when she felt him twitch inside of her. She reached up and trailed feather soft kisses along his jawline and down to his neck and he surrendered to her with a low groan as he found her mouth and started to move again with deep and lingering strokes, hitting that spot inside of her every time.  
It felt so good, Judy thought she might lose it and was glad that she didn’t need to be quiet. She grasped the sheets in her hand and arched her back a little when he reached under her bum to bring her closer to him while his mouth trailed kisses along her chest.  
When Gene felt her tightening around him and digging her fingers into his neck he picked her up and placed her on his lap. She could feel him now even deeper than before and threw her head back in ecstacy letting out a breathy giggle.

“You alright darling?”

“Oh God, yes!” She moaned as she met his slow strokes, “Don’t ever stop …”

He grinned as he continued to push up inside of her, picking up his speed a little. He was close now and he could feel she was too as her moans got louder and her thighs twitched and tightened against him. He reached up and kissed her before whispering against her lips,

“Let go baby …”

And she did. He could feel her walls contracting around his cock almost immediately, sucking him in even further. He held her face to him as she moaned her pleasure out all the while pushing up into her with long, hard strokes that sent him over the edge too. She could feel him jerking inside of her and letting out a long groan that vibrated against her throat. Their breath came in short pants as they tried to calm down. Gene stroked her back softly and let her snuggle against him.

“I never knew it could be like this.” She muffled against his chest. He held her face and kissed her softly.

“Neither did I.”

They laid down together, still entwined and looked at each other, just taking the other in, wanting to drag the moment out a little further. Eventually she closed her eyes and Gene could hear her steady breathing as she drifted off to sleep. He propped himself on one arm and looked down at her in complete awe. He was so in love with her. There was no more denying it now. No other woman would ever make him feel the things that he felt right now, he knew that. He leaned in and let his lips glide over the supple skin of her neck, breathing her in and placing soft kisses against it. It made her stir.

“What time is it? Do you have to leave?” She asked startled.

“Shhh”, he hushed her and pulled her against his chest. “I’m not leaving you tonight.”

“But you have to get home, what will Betsy think?”

“That’s not important right now, I’ll figure it out.”

She laid back down and seemed to relax a little. After a little while he broke the silence.

“I know it may look like it but I didn’t plan this, you have to believe me.”

She looked up at him and let out a giggle, “Liar, I know you wanted me since our first kiss.”

“Maybe”, he said, reaching down to kiss her, sucking lightly on her lower lip.

“Maybe even before that” he purred as he teased her neck with his lips.

She could feel his cock twitching against her belly and she placed her thigh over his and reached for him. When she took him in her hand and began stroking him slowly he took a deep breath in surprise.

“What are you doing?” She guided him to her entrance and pressed down a little until the head was inside. She was still so wet and felt so warm around him that he thought he would lose his mind.

“I want you again.” She whispered before she kissed him and he pushed her all the way down.  
________________________________________________

When Gene woke the next morning he turned and wanted to reach for Judy but she wasn’t there. He got his pants on and walked downstairs where the smell of breakfast met him. Judy was leaning against the counter and looked out the window, lost in thought. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Good morning.”

“I made some breakfast.”

“Thank you. When did you get up?”

“Oh about an hour ago,” she turned around and put her arms around his neck, “I couldn’t sleep anymore and I didn’t want to wake you.” He could see her sad demeanor but didn’t say anything. Knowing he had to leave her soon was incredibly hard on him too and he didn’t want to think about it now.

They sat next to each other as they ate, wanting to keep the other close by as long as possible. They didn’t talk much, there was no need - they just wanted to feel each other. When they were finished and everything was cleaned up Gene took a quick shower and got dressed. By the time he got back down Judy was sitting in the living room. She turned her head as she heard him come in and he could see the tears running down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that.

“Oh honey”, he said as he walked up to her and took her in his arms.

“I can’t help it,” she sobbed, “it’s just so unfair.”

“I know it is, I hate it too.”

“I just can’t imagine never having this again. I-”

“Don’t say that.”

“No, please listen to me Gene, I need to get this off my chest.” She swallowed hard before she continued.

“I love you Gene. I love you so much it hurts. When I saw you lying next to me this morning and realised that you wouldn’t be there the next day I got so sad, I had to get out of bed.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she continued.

“Look, I know your principals and I know how important your family is to you. I don’t want to stand in the way of that. This was the best night of my life but I know that we can’t have a future together. At least not as things are now. I don’t want to make things more complicated for you and frankly, I don’t want to make things more complicated for myself either. I need to give my marriage another try and you’ll have a child soon, that’s just the way things are.”

He placed his arms around her again but she was trying to avoid his gaze.

“Look at me Judy.” He waited for her until he continued. “I love you, and believe me, nothing will ever change that. You have my heart and I can’t even begin to describe to you how special you are to me.” She let out another sob. “You’re right, this is the worst possible timing and I don’t want to make things harder on you but don’t say we’ll never have this again because I know we will.”

“I want to believe you, really I do.”

“I’ll make you believe it, I promise.” He answered and kissed her one last time.


End file.
